React
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: Spoilers 2x10. Sam's perspective


Understand why the writers are going this direction but I still hate it. This is my take on what might be going on in Sam's handsome head in this episode.  
Also I've only seen the episode once so I'm guessing on what the child's name was. :)  
For those wondering should have an update this weekend for Two Halves :) Have the rest of the story outlined just need time to write it. :)

Title: React  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Sam/Andy  
Category: post ep, oneshot, missing scene  
Spoilers: 2x10

"Sammy!"

Officer Sam Swarek heard Oliver Shaw call after him as he ran through the woods. He ignored his friend. The smell of smoke had reached the search party and Sam knew it could only mean one thing.  
He would've radioed Andy for her location but that was difficult with Elliot in his arms.  
Sam knew where she was.  
Up to her waist in trouble as always.

Halfway back to the road Oliver caught up to Sam. Swarek could hear Oliver asking for details over the radio. Sam only half heard the conversation his over active imagination conjuring up scenarios he didn't want to think about.  
With McNally's recent string of luck any one of them could be true.  
Sam mentally kicked himself. With how beatup that car was he should've checked on Andy sooner.  
Cars went up quick...usually no time to react.

"Sam, I'm sure she's fine."Shaw stated as he fought through the brush Diaz and Epstein trailed behind with the suspect in tow.

"I shouldn't have left."Sam said just as the ground rumbled beneath his boots.

The radio flared to life again and a cold knot of dread formed in Sam's stomach. He knew Oliver was right that Andy was probably fine.  
Had probably gotten the driver out of the car and was sitting in a warm ambulance to keep her company.

"Dispatch do you have a twenty on Officer McNally?"Oliver asked as they grew close enough to feel the heat from the fire and for the smoke to make their eyes water.

During that long moment of silence Sam flashed back on Andy's recent life endangering incidents. Not all had been her fault.  
The shooting at the concert.  
The burned out landromat.  
Nixon and the storage unit.

All had given Sam more nightmares than he cared to admit. All had made his heart jump into his throat like it was now.  
As much as he hated to admit it Andy had become a part of him.  
He knew she wasn't ready to take a chance on whatever was between them.  
Which had been fine with him...well not entirely fine but Sam was willing to give her time to heal.  
He thought the undercover opportunity was a perfect excuse for space.  
Space for both of them.  
Too many more close calls like this and Andy would give him gray hair.  
If there were any more.

Sam squashed the dark thoughts and looked over at Oliver who was listening intently to his radio struggling to hear over the incoming sirens, the suspects babbling and the child's crying.

"Copy."Shaw responded as he met Sam's worried gaze. "She's with EMS."

"Damn it."Swarek cursed as he picked up his pace again.

"Doesn't mean she's hurt, Sam."Oliver cautioned as they finally reached the accident scene.

Sam saw the burned out husk of the small sedan and his heart dropped. He passed Elliot to Oliver and frantically scanned the chaotic scene for his partner.  
All he saw were fire fighters, police and paramedics.  
The smoke was making it difficult to get a clear view.  
She was fine. Sam told himself as he moved through the crowd. He kept looking back at the burned car.  
The last place he'd seen Andy.

"Andy!"Swarek called as he neared the ambulance. "Andy!"

Finally Sam spotted Andy walking from around the corner of the ambulance. Her hair was disheveled a few cuts on her hands but otherwise she seemed okay.  
He stopped near the ambulance releasing a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding.  
Andy scurried towards him and Sam knew going undercover was the best move.  
For both of them...at least for now.  
He couldn't go through this every time she got in trouble.  
Andy was becoming a distraction and that was a hindrance to their partnership.  
Sam would never forgive himself if his feelings for her put Andy in danger.

"Sam."Andy said as she reached him. "I'm okay. I'm fine...medics say she's going to be okay."

Sam smiled and nodded. "That's good."

As the scene calmed down around them Sam knew Andy would be mad at him for taking the job.  
That didn't matter Sam would rather have her mad at him and alive than the alternative.  
He could live with that.  
For right now it was all he had.

end


End file.
